


A bad day in Mystic Falls

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A story that starts off with Damon putting salt in his coffee instead of sugar and ends with a wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Emma/Damon





	1. A bad start to the day

I sit by the coffee table, sipping my morning cup of coffee. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to see Damon making his way into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, babe.”  
“Morning….”  
I watch as he makes his way to the coffee machine, he pours himself a cup before reaching up and pouring what he though was sugar into his coffee…  
“Ummm…babe?”  
“What?”  
“That’s salt…why are you pouring salt in your coffee?”  
Damon looks down at the salt shaker in his hand, he quickly realizes his mistake. He tries to think of a reason, saying the first thing that comes to his mind.  
“I have no soul….”  
“That’s really bad for you…the salt I mean.”  
Damon just shrugs and chugs the boiling hot salted coffee before pulling a face of disgust. He sets the coffee cup down and composes himself.  
“Was that good for you?”  
Damon shakes his head, not saying a word. I roll my eyes and shake my head before getting up and pouring him a glass of water before handing it to him, he takes the cup and chugs it.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
“Want another glass?”  
He nods before handing me the glass so that I can refill it. I hand the glass back to him once it was full. He takes it and lifts it to his lips before taking another refreshing drink.  
“That will teach you to chug not only boiling hot coffee, but coffee that has had salt added to it.”  
“That will be the first and only time I will do that. I’ve learnt my lesson.”  
“Good. Now, have you recovered enough to listen?”  
“I suppose, what is it?”  
“Alaric called, he wants us to meet him at the grill.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. He just said to meet him down there.”  
“Alright, let me just have a shower.”  
He finishes the drink before handing me the glass and making his way to the bathroom.


	2. The Missing Ring

Once Damon was ready, we made our way to the Grill to meet Ric. We enter the Grill and quickly spot Ric, sitting at the bar. We walk over to him and sit down on either side of him.  
“Hey guys.”  
I give him a hug before answering.  
“Hello, what did you want to see us about.”  
“Well, as you know, I have been seeing Jo for a while now and I want to propose to her.”  
“That’s great, Ric.”  
“I’m thinking of proposing to her tonight, but I don’t know if she would like the ring or not….”  
“Do you have it with you?”  
“Yeah.”  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box, I take it from him and open it.  
“Ric…it’s empty.”  
“What!?”  
He takes the box and examines it. He stands up and frantically searches his pockets. His face drops when he couldn’t find the ring.  
“Don’t worry, Ric. I’m sure you will find it by tonight, it probably fell out somewhere. It’s probably in your car or at home.”  
“I suppose you’re right. I just hope I find it.”  
“Why don’t we leave now to look for it?”  
“Can we?”  
“Of course we can. We have to find that ring.”  
I get up and as I am turning around I bump into Matt, who was carrying a big tray of food. I bump into him and the food spills all down the front of my shirt, causing Matt to quickly apologize.  
“I’m so sorry, Emma.”  
“Matt, it’s okay. It’s my fault. I should have looked where I was going.”  
Matt hands me the towel that was draped on his shoulder and I start wiping down my top. Once I got it cleaned enough, I hand the towel back to him.  
“Are you sure that you’re okay.”  
“Of course, nothing that the washing machine can’t fix.”  
“Alright then, I should probably get back to work.”  
I nod before turning on my heels and walking towards the door. I hear Matt’s boss behind me.  
“Donovan, my office, now!”  
Matt is in trouble, but I knew he could handle it. I had better things to worry about, mainly finding the ring that Ric was going to propose to Jo with.

We make our way back to Ric’s house and turn it upside down, still not finding the ring. We searched everywhere where it could be, with no luck.  
“Think Ric, where could it be?”  
I don’t know. The only thing I can think of is that Jo found it and is wearing it, but I would think that she would tell me.”  
“Yeah, so would I.”  
I see Damon enter the room, I walk over to him.  
“No luck?”  
He shakes his head before walking over to Ric.  
“Sorry Ric, I searched everywhere.”  
At that moment Ric’s phone rang, it was Jo calling from work. We watch as Ric talks with Jo for a moment before his face lights up with a smile. He sighs in relief before ending the call.  
“She has the ring.”  
“Oh thank god! Well, I guess she likes the ring.”  
I walk over to him and give him a hug. That was one problem solved, now to go back to the Grill to explain to Matt’s boss what happened.


	3. A talk with Mr Garfield

We arrive at the Grill to see Caroline sitting all alone, she was meant to have a date with Tyler but he never showed up. I walk over to her and sit down next to her.  
“Hey Care, is everything okay?”  
“No, Tyler never showed up. He was meant to meet me here hours ago. I don’t know what has happened to him.”  
“Why don’t you and Damon go and look for him. I’m just going to go have a talk with Mr Garfield.”  
“Okay, see you soon. Bye Emma.”  
“Bye, talk to you soon.”  
We stand up and I give her a hug before she walks out of the Grill with Damon. I make my way to Mr Garfield’s office and knock on the door.  
“Come in!”   
I enter his office and he looks up to greet me.  
“Hello Emma, how can I help you?”  
“Mr Garfield, can I talk to you for a moment? It’s about what happened with Matt earlier.”  
I point down to my shirt, which was still a bit stained.  
“Of course. Although, I don’t think there is anything to talk about. I fired him as soon as it happened.”  
“I really wished that you didn’t do that. It wasn’t his fault, it was mine. I wasn’t looking where I was going and bumped into him when I got up. Is there any way that he could get his job back?”  
“Well, if you say that it wasn’t his fault. I suppose I could give him his job back, he is a good worker. Never messed up once. I just saw the end of what happened and jumped to conclusions. I will call him right away.”  
“Thank you, Mr Garfield.”  
“Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“No, that’s all. Thank you again.”  
I give Mr Garfield a smile before turning and walking out of his office.


	4. The Missing Diary

I make my way to my car and receive a call from Caroline, and the news wasn’t good. They had found Tyler, he was at the hospital. His mum had taken a fall down the stairs and received a broken leg, along with a concussion. He rushed straight to her side and was with her the whole time, he didn’t want to leave her side, not even to call Caroline. He was extremely sorry, but Caroline understood.   
“Hey Care, as long as he is okay. That’s all that matters. How is his mum?”  
“They don’t know yet. They will see once she wakes up.”  
“All good. I should go, go and be with Tyler, he needs you right now.”  
“I’ll talk to you later, Emma.”  
“Take care. Say hi to Tyler for me.”  
“I will, bye.”  
She ends the call and I get in my car to drive back home. 

I pull up and head inside, finding Stefan searching the house.  
“Hey Emma, have you seen my diary?”  
“Ummm, no. Where did you have it last?”  
“I thought I had it on my desk, but it’s not there. I must have misplaced it.”  
“It has to be around here somewhere. I’ll help you look.”  
I help Stefan look for his diary but we couldn’t find it at all.   
“Where could it be, Emma?”  
“I don’t know. Let’s retrace your steps, and think logically. So, you are at your desk and are writing in your diary, you finish and get up. What did you do then?”  
“I pick the diary up and walk away.”  
“Is the diary still in your hands?”  
“I think so.”  
“Where did you go then?”  
Stefan thinks for a second before walking out of the room, I follow him. He goes downstairs and into the living room.  
“This is where I went.”  
“So it must be here somewhere.”  
We search the living room and find the diary. I spot the corner of the diary peaking out from the cushions on the couch. I walk over and pull it out.  
“I found it!”  
He walks over to me and takes the diary from my hands.  
“How did it get there? Anyway, thanks for helping me.  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Stefan smiles and nods before walking back to his room. I make myself comfortable on the couch as I wait for Damon to return.


	5. A Happy Ending

A few hours had passed and Damon finally walks in through the door. I turn off the TV and get up to welcome him back.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. I was just out with Ric.”  
“That’s okay. I’m glad that the ring is safe and not lost.”  
“Yeah, that wouldn’t have been good. Hey, Ric asked me to be his best man!”  
“That’s amazing. I kind of had a feeling he would.”  
“Well, we are best buddies after all.”  
“You sure are.”  
I hear my phone vibrate, I see that Jo was calling.  
“Hey Jo, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine. I just called to see if you wanted to be my maid of honor?”  
“I would love to, Jo. It would be my pleasure!”  
“That’s great. I should get back to work.”  
“Alright Jo, talk later.”  
I end the call and look over at Damon.  
“Maid of honor, huh?”  
“Yep, and proud of it. You should be too, being Ric’s best man.”  
“I am. I think we should have a drink to celebrate.”  
He walks over and pour us each a drink, we toast to Ric and Jo’s happy marriage.

A few months later, Jo and Ric were married in a beautiful ceremony. I stood by Jo’s side, while Damon took his place next to Ric. We listened to their wows, and they were amazing, even bought a tear to my eye. Once the wows were read, the two of them were married. We watched as Ric took Jo into his arms and kissed her, the whole audience began to clap for the newly wed couple. 

At the wedding dinner, after the cake was cut, Jo stood up and thanked everyone for coming and celebrating the day, she also had a big surprise. She picked up a small box and handed it to Ric, who opened it and pulled out a small onesie, along with a pregnancy test. His eyes lit up when he finally understood what it meant, Jo was pregnant. We watched as Ric jumped out of his seat and hugged Jo, with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m going to be a dad!”  
He placed a hand on Jo’s stomach and lent down to kiss it. This would have to be the happiest day of his existence, not only to become a husband, but also know that he would be a dad on the same day.

Once the wedding ceremony was finished, everyone went home. We said our goodbyes to Jo and Ric, and congratulated them on the big news, before heading back to the car and driving home. I get into the drivers seat while Damon drove home. I talked with Damon as he drove.  
“I can’t believe that they are going to be parents!”  
“I know, I’m so happy for them. They will make great parents.”  
“I agree. Now, let’s get home. We can watch a movie and cuddle before bed.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
Damon drove home and parked the car before we made our way inside. We change out of our clothes into our pjs before settling down on the couch. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV, I find a movie and turn it on. I cuddle with Damon, who absentmindedly plays with my hair as he watched the movie.

After the movie finished, we headed to bed. I brush my teeth and climb into bed, Damon does the same before joining me. I cuddle closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He places an arm around me and pulls me close before closing his eyes.  
“I love you, Damon.”  
“I love you too, goodnight my love.”  
“Goodnight, my darling.”  
I give him a kiss before laying back down and quickly falling asleep.

The End


End file.
